Pokemon Legend
by LegendPoke
Summary: The Story of a Pokemon who dreams of becoming legendary after an apocalypse
1. Chapter 1 Story telling

Before you start reading, you are advised to know what Pokémon are and the concept of Pokémon. Pokémon is short for Pocket Monsters. They are creatures that

resemble modern day animals with super natural powers, such a breathing fire and generating electricity. Pokémon are separated into 16 different types: Grass,

Water, Fire, Flying, Normal, Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Electric, Ground, Rock, Steel, Bug, Ice, Poison, and Dragon. A Pokémon must be at least one of these types. Pokémon

usually show what type they are based on physical features, such as a grass-type having leaves on its body or a flying-type having wings. Pokémon are sometimes

composed of two types, such as normal and flying-type or grass and poison-type. Pokémon can learn attacks can be any of the 16 types. These attacks are used when

Pokémon battle each other for territory or for training themselves. Each Pokémon is powerful in their own ways.

PokéLegend

I. Story Telling

"Humans came from their planet to the Pokémon world and captured Pokémon in Pokéball, spheres that had the ability to trap a Pokémon and have complete control

over that captured Pokémon and their abilities when it was released from the ball. Human who captured Pokémon were known as Pokémon Trainers and used

Pokémon in head to head battles and competed against each other across the Pokémon globe, but the captured Pokémon never felt trapped or abused when they

were forced to fight. Pokémon have a sixth sense for battle. It is in their nature, and they enjoyed it. Pokémon loved their trainers and the battles they participated in.

Pokémon, like most creatures, couldn't speak human languages, but they could completely understand them. Therefore, humans and Pokémon battled and trained

together and lived in peace for thousands of years. But that soon changed, when Arceus, the Pokémon who created the Pokémon world and only Pokémon who was

able to speak human language, felt that the humans were infected his world and demanded the human left his planet. But the humans refused. So Arceus, the

Judgment God, Announced for the extermination of the human race from the planet. It was genocide. Pokémon who stood up for their trainers perished along with

them. Unlike most Pokémon battles, when you fight Arceus, you don't faint, you lose your life. The humans were extinct, and the Pokémon who had once belonged to

trainers were hunted down. After 75 years, Humans went extinct and the world of Pokémon became a waist land. Forests burned down and mountains crumbled into

sand. Pokémon everywhere lived in fear hoping that Arceus never finds them and…should I stop?" Quagsire asked me.

"No!" I pleaded. "That's the best part! Keep going!"

"Well, I think that's enough scary stories for tonight. Off to bed Cyn." Quagsire said. I grunted and walked slowly towards my comfortable bed woven from twigs. That

night when I fell asleep, I dreamed about becoming the strongest Pokémon in the world and defeating the legendary Arceus from Quagsire's stories and becoming a

legendary Pokémon myself. My name is Cyn, I am a Cyndaquil and I have the heart and courage of a true fire-type Pokémon.

As a Cyndaquil, I had bluish fur on top of my body, and a milky color on the underside. I walk on my two back legs, but run on all four. I usually resemble what most

humans called an echidna, but in our world, we didn't have creatures from the human world. I lived in what once used to be a place where humans lived called Azalea

Town, Johto, in an abandoned house in the center of the town. Many Pokémon, including myself, lived in the abandoned homes of humans. It was like a Pokémon

neighborhood. In my house, I live with three Pokémon who have raised me since I hatched from an egg, Furret, a normal-type Pokémon, Quagsire, a water and

ground-type Pokémon, and my father Typhlosion, a fire-type Pokémon. My father was about five foot seven and was the toughest Pokémon I knew.

A Typhlosion is a badger like Pokémon with bulky limbs and belly and is a quick Pokémon, and thus it is capable of agile movements. A Typhlosion's face, underside,

arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. Typhlosions were the final evolutions of Cyndaquils, proving that he was my father. Pokémon evolve

when they get stronger and older. When I get strong enough and old enough, I'm going to evolve into a Typhlosion and look just like my dad.

Furret was a ferret like Pokémon that most notable feature is its long skinny body. Furrets were about two feet tall and have four medium sized brown rings from its tail

to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws, although its hind paws are cream-colored. It has two brown lines on each cheek, cream-

tipped ears, and the top of its head is brown. Its paws have circular pink paw pads. Like its pre-evolution, it is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move

on all fours.

Furret has always been the one who has nurtured me as a baby. Her warm brown fur always kept me warm during harsh winters. She was like a mother to me. I never

knew my mother. My father rarely speaks of her. He would say that my mother was one of the most stubborn Typhlosions he ever met, but he loved her. He never

explained how she died, or if she was even dead at all. He never spoke negatively about her though. Quagsire always kept me laughing when I would feel down. He

like to entertain me by showing off his water type moves, but always made sure not to get it one me, because fire types like myself can be extremely hurt from water

moves from other Pokémon.

Quagsire was always the odd looking Pokémon to me. He had a light blue bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. He was over four feet tall and his head is broad and round,

having little of a neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. Quagsire's mouth is wide and its eyes are mere dots, giving it a look of simplicity. They also a

wavy purple coloration on its back and a dark blue "fin" there that extends to its tail. A Quagsire's arms have three fingers, and its legs have three toes.

I always called Quagsire and Furret by what Pokémon they were. It was custom across the world for Pokémon to always address each other by what species they

were. For Example: if you saw a Pidgey, you would address him or her as Pidgey. This applied to all Pokémon, even the ones I live with at home. Except, I like to be

called Cyn, short for Cyndaquil.

My father would tell me about how humans related us to the creatures on there planets. I always looked up to my father. He was incredibly strong and knew powerful

fire-type attacks. As strong as he is, he never allows me to train or practice my fire-type moves.

It was spring, the best time of the year to find food. Furret and my father would go out into the Ilex Forest west of town to find berries and herbs to eat while Quagsire

babysat me. Quagsire was never the best baby sitter because he would always end up falling asleep during the middle of the day. I always took advantage of these

moments to practice my fire type moves. I always wanted to create fire like my father can, but he has never taught me. Today while Furret and my father were

searching for food and Quagsire was performing in daily sleeping ritual, I snuck out of the abandoned house and ran east toward the towns well. There, I would meet

up with my neighbor, and best friend, Squirtle, a water-type Pokémon.

Squirtle was a short, tailed Pokémon. As a Squirtle, he resembled a light blue turtle with their most notable feature being the hard shell on their back and stood on two

legs.

"Cyn! I've been waiting for like ten minutes, where were you?" he said. Squirtle was always impatient. "I had to wait for Quagsire to fall asleep. So what's new?" I

replied. "Check this out" Squirtle said putting himself in a stance with his legs spread apart. Squirtle looked up into the sky and then shouted an attack into the air.

"Water Gun!" he cried. Suddenly, a gush of water burst from his mouth towards the sky, creating a water fountain- like scene. As soon as the water disappeared, I ran

up to Squirtle to congratulate him.

"That was amazing! You finally got down your Water Gun!"

"Yup, I got it perfect this time. How about you? Learn anything knew?"

I shook my head. Squirtle already knew my father wouldn't teach me fire-type moves.

"Well, try it right now," he insisted. "Okay," I replied to him. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on creating fire. I kept on imagining the roaring flames in my head,

but couldn't make it a reality. I grunted and concentrated so much that I accidently cause black smoke to flow out of my nose. This move was called smokescreen. It

was only one move other than Tackle that I was able to use. As usual, I couldn't get my fire started. Cyndaquils have four holes on their back that are able to ignite

and burst flame out of my back. This flame gives a Cyndaquil its power. My father has the same holes around his neck that do the same thing. Unlike my father

however, I haven't learned how to create the fire on my back yet.

I would always get furious at myself every time I did a smokescreen because I always thought that it showed that I wasn't getting any closer to using fire type attacks.

I would take breaks between my set of concentration by either kicking rocks or drinking water from the pond near the well. After and hour and a half of "practice," I

decided it was time to return home. I arrived just in time. Quagsire was still asleep and Furret and my father still hadn't returned home, or at least I thought. By the

time I reached the living room of the house, I saw the hand-woven basket of berries on the floor. I turned around to see Furret standing what used to be a kitchen.

Before I could say a word, she rushed over to me with her Furret speed and stood right in front of me. "And where have you been this whole time?" She asked.

"Nowhere," I replied "Just wondering around town." I lied, of course. I never liked getting in trouble with my father, as strict as he already was. The last thing I needed

was more restrictions other than not being able to leave the house. "I don't have to say it over and over Cyn, you know you are not suppose to leave the house!"

Furret's brown, calm eyes always made me feel comfortable around her, even if I was in trouble. "You are lucky your father is still looking for food."

"Wait, he's not hear? I asked.

"Yes, and you're very lucky."

"When will he be back?"

As soon as I asked the question, the mighty Typhlosion pushed the front door open while with one paw while holding another basket of herbs in his mouth. "Don't

think I forgot about your herbs," he said. I hated herbs. Unlike berries, they weren't sweet. They tasted bitter and always had a terrible after taste. I was happy Furret

had brought berries back; otherwise this dinner would have been awful. I looked at Furret with my sad face, trying to tell her, "Please don't tell dad. Please don't tell

dad." Furret winked at me, letting me know my secret was safe with her. My father walked by both of us toward the kitchen. Before I could follow him, Furret rushed in

front of me and said, "Next time Cyn, I'm going to have to tell him. So please, don't leave the house anymore."


	2. Chapter 2 Slowpoke's Well

II Slowpoke's Well

The next morning cool as the Ilex Winds blew into town. I didn't want to wake up because Furret had snuggled her warm body around me in the middle of the night.

The fur was soft and I didn't want to get up, but I had to see Squirtle. I tried to slowly nudge myself out of Furrets hold, but the more I moved, the more she tightened

her grip around me. This made me want to stay in bed more. I had almost fallen back to sleep, but I stayed focus and eventually slipped out of Furret's snuggle hold. I

look to see my father sleeping in the kitchen and figured Quagsire was someone in the house. I quietly dashed for the front door and slipped outside. The opacity of

the morning fog was thin and made it easy for me to see the rest of the town. It was cold, and I wanted to go and snuggle back into Furret's fur, but Squirtle was

counting on meeting me that day and I couldn't let him down. I headed east toward the spot we trained yesterday. I took one look back toward town, worrying about

my father who might wake up any time soon. I planned out in my head what I would tell Squirtle. "Squirtle," I said out loud to myself, "I can't come back anymore

because Furret is worried that my dad will get mad at me for leaving town everyday." Perfect, I thought to myself. This way, I didn't have to get in trouble and Squirtle

would understand. I found the lake near the well where Squirtle and I usually met. "Squirtle?" I called. There was no response. "Squirtle, ya there?" I said louder.

Then, I heard moaning from inside the well. When I took a look inside, I saw Squirtle at the bottom of the well. "Squirtle!" I shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I find something!"

"What?"

"I found something!"

"What is it?"

"Come take a look."

That was a hard decision for me to make. I only wanted to tell Squirtle that we couldn't hang out for a while and now he wants me to do the most dangerous thing we

have ever done together. We weren't allowed into the well because we told that it was full of dangerous Pokémon. Thing was, I knew Squirtle. If there was something

important down in the well, it was worth getting a closer look at it. "Alright, how to I get down?"

Within an instant, the well's water bucket shot up towards it. It surprised me so much that I fell backwards onto the grassy lake side. I got back up and jumped up

onto the rim of the well, preparing myself to get into the bucket. As soon as I jumped in, I started accelerating towards the bottom of the well. I screamed on the way

down from the speed I was falling. Next thing I knew, the bucket had slowed down. All I could hear was rushing water. When I looked over the edge of the bucket, I

saw Squirtle using his Water Gun and creating a long stream of water to slow down the bucket. Eventually, the bucket touched the ground. I felt dizzy, but quickly

snapped out of the dizziness. "You alright?" Squirtle asked me. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I looked back up towards the top of the well seeing how far I fell. "How do we get back up?" I asked Squirtle. "Same way you came down" He replied.

I tilted my head, letting him know I didn't understand. Squirtle pointed pack up towards the ceiling. "I'll shoot my Water Gun while we're in the bucket towards the

ground and we'll shoot right out of the well!" He exclaimed. He was really excited and was so convinced his plan would work. I smiled, showing my trust in his plan.


End file.
